1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a position of a lane marker provided on a road surface, an apparatus for detecting a position of a lane marker and an alarm apparatus for a lane deviation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, for the purpose of avoiding an accident that occurs by drowsy driving or the like, there has been developed a system which prompts an attention to a driver by raising an alarm when a moving vehicle is deviated from a lane marker (lane, white line) provided on a road. As a method for recognizing a positional relation between the moving vehicle and the lane marker, a Hough transform method is often used for a method for detecting a position of the lane marker by extracting a direct-advancing element from an image of a road surface taken by a camera which is provided on a vehicle (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open S63-142478).
However, the aforementioned detecting method by use of the Hough transform method requires a calculation processing using a trigonometric function in which computational effort is large, therefore there are problems that a system having a high calculation processing ability is required, and it is difficult to achieve a process of detecting the position of lane marker in real time.